


A Herald of War

by Taylande



Series: A Collection of Tales [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Leadup to WoW: Legion, Look guys I had an idea, Nar sees things, Other, War, be proud of me, she knows things, she shares it, the burning legion, the legion - Freeform, wee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylande/pseuds/Taylande
Summary: I had a Thought™.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: A Collection of Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746505
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Herald of War

I have been fighting for too long. I want for nothing more than to rest, to relax from this world. But yet I cannot. I still have my duties to attend to. I still have more battles to fight. When I left, I aimed for a respite, a moment to breathe. But Elune has other plans for me, it seems.

Past battles still echo through my mind. The loss of my brother, my aunts, my uncles, are still fresh in my memory. Arathris, Kelemval, Delindor. Hell, even Lithmyr, in his pathetic state. I still see the dragons taking flight, the fall of the blues, and the rise of Deathwing. I can hear the war cry Kyena lets loose, and how she takes up her bow to ride on the back of one of the reds. 

And I can still see the end of it. Zin-Azshari, being swallowed by the ocean, losing the Nochtuern’al. I can feel Lithmyr pulling me out of the ruins as they drag me under. The water is filling up my lungs, but I refuse to leave. I stay and search for that blade until I can feel the winds whip at my face. I still scream at him to release his hold on me.

For some time, we had peace. And then I see the satyrs. They come in small numbers, at first, then eventually they have arrived in droves. They seem endless, but there is always an end to their numbers. We finally exhausted their numbers. However we have lost some of our druids. They chose a forbidden shape, and it consumed their minds.

We have peace. But I get none. I find those who have been forgotten, and see Kelemval in his shack. I meet Janedria again. I have children. Daughters. And then I meet Selindil again. Finally, after lifetimes of her hunting me, she is dead. But I am not well, and I have yet another scar to add.

The sands shift, and I find myself holding Janedria as she dies in my arms. I find myself lost, unsure of what to do, not knowing if I have done the right thing. I find myself in Myn’ra’s arms. But still, I doubt and don’t know which action is the right action. And soon after, not even a full millenia passes… 

And I return again to the battlefield. I hide in trees, in foliage, and launch myself at the demons. I stand, shoulder-to-shoulder, with strange, pale elves from across the sea. The sea I watched form. I stand with green-skinned behemoths known as orcs, and with broad-shouldered humans. Together, we stand united and banish the demons from our world.

For a time, we have peace. But it does not last. I am called once more to war. Returning to the sands, I fight. Stepping foot onto an alien world, we fight. Together we brave the frozen north, and we face down against a fallen king. And soon after, the world rips apart once more. Deathwing returns, and once again we defeat the threat. 

Garrosh takes the helm. He is the new Warchief, a revered war hero. Such as Kyena is. We discover a new land, one that disappeared when the world first sundered. As that concludes, Garrosh steps into the past. And so we follow.

Now, with the fall of Archimonde, we stood together for one more time. I pray we continue to do so, to put an end to this fighting once and for all. I watch as Archimonde hits the ground. He has finally paid for what he did in the first war. Has finally fallen. 

At the edge of the ocean, I watched as that light shot up. I saw how the temple lit up. How it glowed with such a foul green. And soon, as I took to the skies, I watched as the clouds above Westfall’s golden plains split open. 

The Moonblades are gathered. Elunheim’s doors are unlocked. All of our allies stand with us gathered. Taylande resides on a nearby sofa, curled in on herself, eyes closed, leaning against one of the draenei women. Ishe, I believe.

Kyena, Myn’ra, and Falkhen consult amongst themselves. I see Fanarol with Landrelia, chatting eagerly with some of the Gilneans. Valliona and her husband, with Cyristalen and some others whose names I do not recall. Draennah, Kalen, and Ka’vaan all stand clustered together. Despite the separations, all of our family is here.

Belishaa looks surprised to see my arrival. The doors have been shut. Everyone moves to greet me, say their hellos, but they stop. They see my face. 

It is not my time to stop fighting. Elune has called upon me once more. Azeroth needs her heroes. Azeroth needs each and every single soul capable of fighting. Once again, I shall pick up my weapons. The world cries out for help. And they know this.

“The Legion has returned.”


End file.
